


End of the Line

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Character Death, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, In a way, Major Character Injury, lance goes home, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: The Paladins are on a Galra base, trying to secure it. It all goes wrong when our favorite blue son misses a Galran sentry.





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Pidge turned at the sound of a strangled yell to see the teen clad in blue armor standing with a sword burrowed in his stomach. Her eyes went wide as she cried out, destroying the Galran sentry who was holding the sword. Lance fell to the metal floor, hands grasping helplessly at the wound in his stomach. Pidge knelt beside him, tears streaming down her face. She carefully slid off his helmet and pressed her hands to where the blood was streaming from him. "L-Lance, hold on, y-you're gonna be o-ok," she cried. Lance winced and tried to push her hands away. "hurts," he breathed out, eyes clenched shut. "I know, I-I know, b-but y-your-re go-onna b-be ok," Pidge sobbed.

"What's going on?" Keith called over the com link at the same time that Hunk yelled, "What happened to Lance?!" Pidge took a deep breath.

"He's h-hurt. R-really badl-ly," she stammered. "He needs an extraction _r-right now."_

"I'm making my way over to you guys now," Hunk answered, voice laden with concern.

I'll pick you up as soon as I can," Keith said. Pidge uttered a quiet, "Th-thank you," before switching her attention fully back to Lance.

"End o-of th-the line, aye P-Pidgy?" Lance said, voice broken. He winced in pain as he coughed up blood. Pidge shook her head.

"N-no, y-you're-re g-gon-gonna be o-ok," she choked out, holding his hand. Lance smiled sadly and squeezed her hand. Blood trailed down from his lips, mixing with the tears from his eyes. Thundering steps came closer as Hunk ran up, panic in his eyes. He slid to his knees next to Pidge and took Lance's hand.

"No, no, no, no, no," he repeated in an endless loop.

"H-hey, big guy," Lance said softly.

"Hang in there, Lance; Keith's on his way to pick us up," Hunk said, trying to say it in a way to convince all three of them. Lance slowly shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry," he rasped out. He wouldn't meet either of his friends' gazes. Pidge let out a sob and pressed her face to his neck.

"Shh, we're gonna get you out of here. You're going to be alright."

     Back in the black lion, Keith was listening to the exchange, trying to hold back his emotions. He was fighting his way through a swarm of fighters to get to the three teens.

"Lance, stay with us. We need you, buddy," Keith said, teeth gritted.

     Lance heard Keith's voice and smiled. Turning to his helmet he said, "Keith, l-listen to me. D-don't blame yourself, ok? D-don't push ev-everyone away, either. I kn-know how you c-can get, s-so listen: Th-they're g-gonna need you t-to lead them. So lead. B-be the leader I kn-know you can b-be." He coughed and spat more blood on the floor. Pidge hugged him closer, and Hunk rubbed her back, struggling to keep from breaking down himself. "B-be strong, K-Keith. I kno-know y-you are."

     Keith bowed his head and chocked back sobs.

"P-please don't," he whispered, not ready to lose another friend.

     Lance turned back to Hunk with a solemn smile. His breathing was ragged, body going numb.

"Whe-when y-you g-guys get ba-back t-to ear-earth, t-tell my m-mom," Lance closed his eyes, taking as deep of a breath that he could manage as tears streamed down his face. "t-tell her I-I lo-love he-her." Hunk nodded, unable to speak. He squeezed his best friend's hand. Pidge took a shaky breath and said, "I l-love you, L-Lance. Y-you're th-the b-best sp-space brother a g-girl could a-ask for." Lance smiled. His eyes fluttered shut, as Hunk and Pidge hung on to each other, crying for their fallen friend.

     Keith yelled and destroyed anything Galra in site-save for the base.

     On the base's ground, Red joined Blue in a roar of farewell to their Paladin. No matter who was piloting her, Blue would always love her precious boy. Red had grown to love him as well, drawing the two lions close in spirit. Their roars filled the air, carrying Lance's spirit from his body.

"Goodbye, ol' blue," it called fondly. "Bye, Red."

And Lance was lost forever.

Well, maybe not forever. Who knows. Who  _knows._

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep hurting my son. I need help.


End file.
